


A Measure of Control

by FyeahIgnisScientia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyeahIgnisScientia/pseuds/FyeahIgnisScientia
Summary: A vibrator, Ignis' ass, and a meeting room that is entirely not empty.





	A Measure of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have never written anything remotely smutty before, so I do not pretend this to be any good. It's just something that kept rattling around in my head until I wrote it down, and certain people encouraged me to share it. XD

Ignis pressed the small black sponge to his face and dabbed on his foundation with practiced routine. Almost out of habit he started by covering the area below his eyes, even though it was hardly necessary today. Not for the usual reasons, anyway. He reversed the teardrop shaped sponge in his hand and pressed the wide end into the blob of foundation on the back of his other hand before continuing to apply it to the rest of his face. He didn't usually cover his whole face, but the game he and Gladio would be playing today would almost certainly cause some heavy flushing that would raise questions if seen.

He took extra care to apply enough foundation to his cheeks, spreading some down onto his neck as well. Then he flipped the sponge again, dabbed some more liquid onto the pointed end and pressed it to his ear. Those would flush too, of course.

He nearly jumped as the small vibrator nestled inside him briefly came to life, the pulse of vibration sending a spike of arousal through him.

He turned and gave an icy stare at Gladio, who had appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Sorry," Gladio grinned, "had to test if it was still working." Though he did not look sorry in the least. Ignis rolled his eyes at his lover.

"Do restrain yourself Gladio, you wouldn't want to ruin the game before we've had a chance to start, would you?"

In truth, he'd already been half hard even before Gladio's little "test", the wrongness of what he was about to do exciting him far more than it should.

After finishing with his ears, he put the sponge away and washed the excess foundation off his hand, drying it off with the midnight black towel beside the sink. Then he opened his powder compact. With a large, fluffy brush, he spread some of the translucent powder across his face, neck and ears, setting the foundation. Next, he picked up his eyebrow pencil and lightly penciled in his more prominent moles, as most of them had vanished under the foundation. As insecure as he had been about them in his awkward teenage years, they were a part of him and it would be suspicious if they were suddenly gone.

When finished, he turned his head this way and that, double checking his handiwork in the mirror. Satisfied that it looked sufficiently natural, he replaced his glasses and packed his makeup supplies back in their case. 

"Damn Iggy, you almost do that better than some of the girls I've watched put on their makeup," Gladio said from his spot in the doorway.

Ignis turned around and coolly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Almost?"

"Well, you know" Gladio said, leaning against the door jamb, "they do put on more usually, like colours on their eyes and stuff."

Ignis crossed his arms.

"And you think because I wear simpler makeup I can't be as good?" he said pointedly, pretending to be insulted by the notion.

"Uh," Gladio shifted uncomfortably under his frosty gaze, "I didn't mean you weren't good... Just, you know. You don't do the advanced stuff."

"The 'advanced stuff'?"

Gladio sighed. "Oh come on Iggy, you know I didn't mean it like that." Ignis ignored his protest as he suppressed a smile. Of course he knew, but he could never resist playing games with Gladio.

"Would you like me to prove it? I can."

Gladio's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Ignis didn't give him time.

"Would you like that? Me, made up like a woman?" Ignis uncrossed his arms, approaching Gladio, blithely invading his space, his voice smooth and seductive now, no longer frosty. "I know you play both fields, would you like me to lean across the fence for you?"

"Uh, I..." Gladio seemed utterly lost for words, shifting in the doorway, almost nervously glancing away. But when he looked back down at Ignis, there was something else in his eyes besides the intended bewilderment. Something that looked suspiciously like interest. Ignis filed it away for later. 

He finally allowed his face to shift into a mischievous smirk.

"I do so love watching you squirm."

Gladio made an annoyed huff, though there was, of course, no true anger behind it. Then his eyes narrowed just a bit, a wolfish smile growing on his face.

"And I'm going to love making _you_ squirm."

"Oh, are you now?" Ignis said lightly, amusement in his voice.

"Yes. I. Am." Gladio punctuated each word with a flick of a button and a pulse of vibration inside Ignis that set off more delicious arousal. Ignis only smiled wider as he closed the remaining distance until there was barely any space between them and he could feel Gladio's breath ghosting over his lips.

"Well," he purred, "you do know how to press my buttons."

It took a moment, and then Gladio was rolling his eyes.

"Iggy. No."

Ignis chuckled lowly. This was the true joy of making bad puns. The reactions were never not funny. 

Gladio only sighed and rolled his eyes harder, although the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth betrayed him.

"Alright, time to get a move on," Ignis ordered, "as much as I love seeing you in various states of undress..." Ignis placed a finger with a perfectly manicured nail on Gladio's shoulder, tracing the lines of the tattooed bird's head, then its beak, before diverting towards a nipple and flicking it. Gladio gasped satisfyingly in response.

"You really do need to get dressed. You have your own part to play in our game, after all."

\---

Ignis would be attending a meeting this morning with the leadership of a few minor noble houses - a dozen or so people altogether - as they tried to resolve a conflict between them. The Montague family had come to Insomnia from Accordo some years ago. Recently, they had intended to wed their eldest son to a daughter of the Insomnian Capulet family, only for her to elope with his younger sister instead. As Accordo wasn't quite as accepting of same-sex relationships as Insomnia was, the Montagues were now accusing the Capulets of corrupting their poor daughter's innocence. 

It was really all very nonsensical in Ignis' opinion. As much as he held the Royal Court and its traditions in high regard and busied himself with international politics, he had no particular interest in the infighting among the minor nobles. Still, since the Montagues were officially Accordan citizens, there was a small chance that this could spiral into a minor international incident, so he'd been specifically instructed to keep an eye on it.

It wasn't exactly the kind of meeting that would require Ignis' full faculties, however. For one, he would not be expected to actually participate, his role mainly to observe and document. In truth, he found these kinds of meetings rather dull. 

So he'd decided it would be perfect for their game.

A few minutes before the meeting, Ignis was in the bathroom inside a locked stall. He unbuttoned his trousers and freed his still half hard cock. He'd forgone underwear today, it would only get in the way. With a few strokes he brought himself to full hardness. Then he fished a condom out of his pocket, tore open the packet and pulled it out, the empty wrapper disappearing back from whence it came. He meticulously unrolled the unlubricated rubber over his cock, making sure it fit snugly and securely before carefully tucking it back into his pants on his preferred side.

It wouldn't do for the Royal Advisor to the Crown Prince to suddenly have a stain appearing on the front of his pants, after all.

The tightness of said pants would prevent any obvious tenting, though the bulge was a bit more prominent than he would have liked. But it was nothing that couldn't be covered up by the shadows of his jacket or holding his notebook case casually in front of him. And once seated it would be a nonissue.

He left the stall, and washed his hands before making his way down the hall to where the meeting room was. It wasn't the biggest meeting room in the Citadel, although considering Citadel standards that still meant there was plenty of space to spare around the large table in the middle of the room. As he stepped inside, he nodded to Gladio who was standing guard.

The day before, they had tracked down the woman who was supposed to stand guard, and Gladio had paid her a visit and convinced her to let him take her place. It hadn't been particularly difficult, standing guard for a meeting like that was mostly ceremonial and ultimately rather dull work, so she was only too happy to leave it to the Amicitia heir.

As it turned out, Gladio looked rather dashing in full Citadel guard uniform.

Ignis wasn't the first person in the room. The Capulets were already there, so he politely greeted them before taking his place at the corner of the table, from where he would have a clear view of Gladio, and Gladio of him. He opened up his notebook case and pulled the pen from its elastic band.

Soon the Montagues arrived, as well as the Veronas - who had been asked to arbitrate the conflict - and after more polite greetings were exchanged and everyone was seated, the meeting was officially underway.

Almost immediately he felt the vibrator inside him buzz to life on the lowest setting. He almost sighed. Gladio really had no patience, did he? He gave his lover a look that wasn't quite an eyeroll and picked up his pen to start writing down his observations. For the moment, the slight buzzing was no more than a minor, pleasant distraction.

\---

The families had been going in circular arguments for nearly an hour now. Gladio had increased the vibrations twice during that time, and Ignis was sweltering in his suit. His cock was rock hard by now, precome slowly leaking from the tip and pooling inside the condom. It felt warm and wet and slightly slippery when he moved.

It was becoming difficult to properly focus on the conversation around him, almost all his attention drawn to what was happening underneath the table. The slight pressure on his cock as his tight pants trapped it against his leg was just enough to make it very distracting indeed.

He shifted slightly in his seat, trying to find some relief from the vibrator insistently buzzing against his insides, but he found none.

Keeping his pen in his right hand lightly pressed to the paper, he let his left slip underneath the table into his lap. Carefully, he pressed his palm down on his cock through the fabric of his pants, and slowly rubbed it root to tip.

He sighed deeply, quietly, at the increased stimulation. Giving in to the feeling for a moment brought some relief, though it did, of course, nothing to help the ongoing situation.

He was briefly tempted to abandon all decorum and simply lose himself to the pleasure, but he quickly pushed that thought away. It would ruin his reputation, not to mention lose him the game.

Still, he couldn't resist bringing his hand down on his cock one more time, even more slowly than before, applying a bit more pressure when he got to the head. The pleasure made his eyes flutter closed for a moment and it was all he could do to hold his breath still and stop a moan from escaping through his slightly parted lips.

When he came back to himself he noticed one of the Montague retainers across the table looking right at him with an odd expression on her face. A shock went through him - had she noticed something? Had he let it show too much? Did she suspect what he was doing underneath the table? Did she know that he was hard and almost but not quite rubbing himself off right there in the meeting room?

The thought was rather intoxicating in its wrongness.

He looked at her and twitched his eyebrow upwards slightly, questioningly, while he brought his hand back above the table. She held his gaze for a moment, pensive. He nonchalantly broke eye contact, looked down and scribbled a few words onto his notepad, more for appearance's sake than any actual note taking. When he looked back up, her attention had been drawn elsewhere.

He shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time, never finding reprieve from the vibrator's insistent buzzing. It was delicious and maddening at the same time.

At this rate, he would not be able to hold on indefinitely. As much as he tried to suppress it, as the minutes went by he felt himself slowly, inexorably edging towards orgasm.

While tempers in the room flared and the Veronas tried to soothe both sides of the argument, his cock was almost painfully hard and he knew it would not be much longer.

He pushed up his glasses and lightly rubbed the side of his nose, as if he had an itch. It was the secret signal he and Gladio had agreed on to let him know he was getting close, so that Gladio could reduce the vibrations - or stop them entirely, if he so wished.

Instead, they increased another notch. 

As renewed arousal lanced through him, Ignis sent a short glare in Gladio's direction before he caught himself and refocused his eyes back on the table.

So this was how Gladio wanted to play it.

Well. 

Ignis wasn't about to give in so easily. If it was an orgasm Gladio wanted, an orgasm he would get.

He dropped his hand to his lap underneath the table and crossed his legs, surreptitiously adjusting himself so that the head of his cock ended up squeezed between his thighs. His breath caught in his throat at the intense pleasure shooting through him with the pressure.

Oh yes. He would definitely be able to come like this. With how worked up he was, it wouldn't take very much at this point. He'd be able to bring himself off at a moment's notice.

Perfect.

He lifted his leg again slightly, reducing the pressure just enough that he wasn't in danger of coming immediately. He had to wait until the right moment. Until as few eyes as possible would be on him.

For endless, interminable seconds he teetered almost dangerously close to the edge, the relentless vibrations to his prostate and the pressure to his cock combining in the most exquisite torture. He focused on his breathing, keeping it carefully even as he only half listened to the inane arguments from each family. He scribbled some more nonsense on his pad. His notes were sure to have some gaps today but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Then he realised the Lady Montague was talking. She was fiery and long winded and tended to gesture a lot. She sat on the other end of the table from Ignis and would certainly keep everyone's attention on her - and away from him - a good long while. This was his chance.

Once he was sure all attention was firmly on her, Ignis pressed his leg down hard, winding his foot around the calf of his other leg to increase pressure even more, while simultaneously flexing his hips just enough that the vibrator pressed just that little bit harder into his prostate. He couldn't quite fight off the urge to move and thrust into that heavenly pressure, hips twitching slightly underneath the table almost of their own accord.

It took all his concentration to keep his face slack and his body still while he focused on chasing that wave of pleasure, until finally it crested.

To the casual observer, Ignis may have looked like he was simply watching the speaker like everyone else. If one looked closer, however, one might notice how his eyes were a little glazed over. How his brow twitched a little behind the rim of his glasses, his jaw muscles popping just a bit as he clenched his jaw shut. How he held his breath as an intense orgasm coursed through him, cock pulsing obscenely between his legs.

As the sensation finally died down, he quietly let out the breath he had been holding, and breathed deeply as he relaxed his legs. He felt overheated and just a bit lightheaded, but whether it was from his orgasm or the rush of oxygen to his head he wasn't entirely sure.

As he refocused on the world around him, the vibrator inside him continued to buzz undeterred, insistently hammering on his now overworked insides. It sent little jolts of residual pleasure through him, but with a sharp edge on the verge of irritating. At home in bed he might have enjoyed that - being strung out and pushed beyond his limits until his ever-churning brain finally, blissfully, stopped working. Here, however, it was nothing but unpleasant, so he pushed up his glasses once more before resting his hand on his chin and tapping the corner of his mouth three times - the signal for Gladio to stop immediately.

To his relief, the vibrator became inert within him and he let himself sag a little against the back of his chair.

With an only slightly shaky hand, Ignis returned to taking his notes, thankful for the makeup on his face, underneath which he was undoubtedly flushing a deep, very noticeable red by now.

\---

The rest of the meeting was rather uneventful and uninteresting. The conflict wasn't quite resolved, but the families had come to a truce over the fact that both of their daughters were still missing. Ignis silently vowed to keep an eye out for them, and help them stay missing if they so wished. Not for the first time he was glad that his own family left him largely to his own devices.

When the meeting was concluded and the participants made their goodbyes and left, Ignis remained seated a while longer, continuing to add extra details and comments to the notes he'd taken to try and fill in some of the gaps he'd left during the course of the game.

He looked up when Gladio approached the table with a slightly smug look on his face.

"You tapped out," he said almost triumphantly.

"I did."

"Couldn't handle it?"

Ignis raised an eyebrow at Gladio. He calmly collected and stacked his papers, sliding them in his folder. He closed it, and got to his feet. The come-filled condom was slippery around his now soft cock, the tightness of his pants continuing to keep it in place. It felt filthy in a way that sent a quiet thrill down his spine and pulled the corners of his mouth into a not very ardently suppressed smirk.

He stepped right into Gladio's space, feeling the bigger man's heat radiating on his skin. He leaned in, craning his neck, lips almost touching the other man's ear as he spoke in a low, sultry voice.

"As you well know, a raging vibrator up your arse tends to get rather irritating after you've already come."

Gladio turned his head in surprise, almost bumping into Ignis' as he quickly drew back.

"You did not."

Ignis merely raised an eyebrow. 

"Shit," Gladio breathed, his eyes darkening, "When?"

"You mean you couldn't tell?" Ignis adopted a faux surprised expression, only slightly ruined by his smirk. He leaned in again.

"Maybe next time you should look closer then," he purred.

As he turned to walk away, he suddenly felt a hand grab his arm roughly and he was pulled back, his mouth crashing messily into Gladio's. A searing hot tongue greedily demanded entry. Ignis acquiesced, and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He may have tapped out, but there was no doubt that he'd won this game.

When he felt a hand cupping his face, he quickly grabbed it and pushed it away, pulling out of the kiss. He watched as Gladio opened his eyes, pupils blown wide, his lips red and slightly swollen from the kiss. Gods but he was beautiful like this.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to ruin my makeup," Ignis chastised him.

Gladio closed his eyes a moment and sighed in defeat. When he opened them again they were filled with lust, a hint of exasperation, and a promise of something more.

"You are going to be the death of me," he breathed.

Ignis just smirked and disentangled himself from Gladio's hands.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, and walked out of the meeting room. Unhindered this time.

He headed back to the bathroom down the hall. He needed to clean himself up and take out the vibrator. But even though the stickiness hidden in his pants made walking slightly uncomfortable, Ignis couldn't completely suppress his smile. He felt positively giddy. This was quite possibly the most scandalous thing he had ever done.

He very much would like to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> *flees*


End file.
